The long-term viability of a discipline rests upon the health of its research base. To develop, grow and maintain this base, the field of communication sciences and disorders (CSD) - not unlike related disciplines - must continue to develop scholars who can support its mission of advancing the science of communication and educating speech-language pathologists and audiologists. Unfortunately, CSD is particularly challenged in this regard, as indicated by its documented difficulty in attracting and retaining research-active faculty. To ameliorate this concern, the field of CSD has recognized the importance of supporting emerging scientists who show great promise, individuals critical for maintaining and extending the scientific base of CSD. Given the above, this application seeks support for a series of five, 21/2 day research conferences designed to enhance the skills needed for developing scientists to be successful in becoming influential scholars in the discipline of CSD. The goal of these conferences is to provide intensive training to a select group of emerging scientists in the areas of (a) grant funding and preparation, (b) development and management of competitive research programs, and (c) development of professional competencies needed for a productive research career. Funds are requested to support up to 25 pre- and postdoctoral travel awards and some speaker travel. Additional speaker travel costs and other meeting expenses would be paid by the American Speech-Language-Hearing Association (ASHA), and the American Speech- Language-Hearing Foundation (ASHF). Public Health Relevance: The overarching objective of the research community within the discipline of CSD is to advance the scientific bases for the prevention, identification, and intervention of communication, swallowing, and balance disorders and to improve the quality of life of those affected by these disorders. The annual Lessons for Success Research Conference is designed to mentor, educate, and strengthen the commitment of new investigators who are pursuing basic and applied research careers in CSD. This application seeks support for a series of five, 21/2 day research conferences designed to enhance the skills needed for developing scientists to be successful in becoming influential scholars in the discipline of CSD. The goal of these conferences is to provide intensive training to a select group of emerging scientists in the areas of (a) grant funding and preparation, (b) development and management of competitive research programs, and (c) development of professional competencies needed for a productive research career. Funds are requested to support up to 25 pre-and postdoctoral travel awards and some speaker travel. Public Health Relevance: The overarching objective of the research community within the discipline of CSD is to advance the scientific bases for the prevention, identification, and intervention of communication, swallowing, and balance disorders and to improve the quality of life of those affected by these disorders. The annual Lessons for Success Research Conference is designed to mentor, educate, and strengthen the commitment of new investigators who are pursuing basic and applied research careers in CSD.